Insanity Always Included
by Raquel or Kia- Schizo Problems
Summary: A story about my OC, a creepy girl with a big role to play in the war against Asura. Yes, it is a Sue story. Yes, I am ashamed. Read it anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is a Mary Sue story. I've been obsessing over this OC for a long time. Yes, I am ashamed of myself. Please read about Kira anyway. She is, at least, not your typical Mary Sue.

This is set after the Kishin is free.

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, just Kira and Ati.

* * *

Lord Death was becoming very nervous. Asura had awoken, and was spreading madness and mayhem throughout the world.

There was only one thing to be done.

"Death Scythe," he said, "Please summon all of the Death Scythes to the school, as fast as possible."

"Yes, sir!" Spirit said, unusually compliant. He ran off to carry out his orders.

Death sighed. "Yes, things are about to get very busy," he said to himself.

In London, two silhouettes sat on a ledge of Westminster palace. One of them stared morosely at the sky, and the other giggled and dangled its feet over the edge, moving them back and forth. They seemed to be connectted by some kind of rope.

"London is so _boring_," the first complained. "Even the _moon _looks too plain."

"You would think so," the other laughed. "Of all people, you probably liked _their _moon the best."

"Yeah, Ati," the first silhouette said, "And who knows if I'll ever see it again, considering we have to protect London from Kishin eggs."

The person, apparently Ati, crossed her arms. "Don't be that way, Kii-chan! You always see the bad side of things."

Their conversation was interrupted by the large clock. _Gong...Gong...Gong...Gong...Gong...Gong...Gong...G ong...Gong...Gong...Gong...Gong...Gong..._

Below, the citizens of London murmured. Was Big Ben broken?

The first of the two girls stood up.

"Thirteen gongs," she breathed, "That's the signal."

"Of what?" Ati said.

"Death wants us."

And without another word, they both jumped off the ledge, spread-eagled, and disappeared into the darkness below.

Soul was rubbing his head. Man, Maka didn't have to hit so hard. Was it _his_ fault their cat attempted to molest him again?

Walking to school, Maka had scolded him for being such a pervert. Like somehow he could _avoid _Blair's freaking chest-melons.

When they had reached the steps to the DWMA, Soul figured he'd shut Maka up, but before he could, she stopped dead.

"Maka?" he asked, worried.

The scythemeister was staring, half in awe, half in horror, at the two people standing in front of the school.

"Who...who are they? Why are you so-"

Maka's bright green eyes widened in fear. She shushed her weapon.

"Quiet! They'll _hear _you!"

Soul was really confused now. The two girls didn't look that intimidating, just a little...odd.

One was blonde, wearing a headband with Lord Death's mask on the side. She wore a gold jacket with black sleeves, like a reverse of the one Soul used to wear. Around her neck was a studded black choke collar, and when she opened her mouth to talk, Soul saw she had sharp shark teeth, like his own. Her eyes were green and piercing, but her expression was bored and haughty.

The other girl looked like the exact opposite. Her hair was short and light sandy brown, with a little flower shaped barrette on one side. She wore a pink T-shirt with a heart on it, a jean skirt, and striped leggings. Her eyes were pink-violet, and were soft and approachable. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was a cheerful, sweet person.

But the oddest thing about them was the leash.

The happy brunette was holding a leash connected to the blonde's studded collar, like the blonde was a dog.

After seeing them closely, there was something weird about them. He turned to Maka.

"I suppose you know who they are?" he asked.

Maka nodded.

"They're Kira and Ati, the youngest Death Scythes to graduate from the Academy!"

And that's the first chapter! Stay tuned, cuz there's a lot to be revealed about these two, and the story itself has barely begun!

Review, I BEG of you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, you guys didn't get much of a chance to learn about Kira and Ati last chapter. But this is from Kira's perspective, so maybe it will be informative.

Disclaimer- K and A are mine. Nothing else. Sorry.

* * *

Kira awoke from a rather heavenly dream to a not-so heavenly bonk on the head.

"DANGIT!" She screeched. Well, she didn't say "dangit," but for the sake of the children, yes she did.

Ati poked her head through the door. "Oh, yeah, Kii-chan, I forgot to remind you...you're sleeping in a closet."

Kira rubbed her head, scowling at the shelf full of towels. She could have sworn some of her blood got on it.

"Why, again, do I have to sleep in a freaking CLOSET?!" She mumped, while they walked to school. "While London was boring, at least I got a hammock inside that big clock."

"Because," Ati said cheerfully, "They didn't have any room for us elsewhere. You could have slept in the Death Room with me, you know."

"You know how much I hate open spaces," Kira said, "It looks like an entire sky in the Death Room. At least the closet's cozy."

Ati became disinterested halfway through this and began running toward something that had caught her eye.

Kira spluttered, "ATI! THE LEASH! YOU'RE CHOKING ME-!"

Ati stopped, remembering again about the leash she was gripping.

It wasn't very impressive, just a simple fabric thing to hold back dogs, fastened to Kira's choke collar. And while she always complained about it, Kira secretly thought it was really cool to have to be restrained like an animal.

"Sorry, Kii-"

"I wished you'd come up with a better nickname for me," Kira said, massaging her aching neck.

"But I can't do much with Kira," Ati pouted, the poster child of cutesiness.

"Then just call me Kira, like every- hey, do you see that?"

Ati looked up. There was a speck on one of the spikes attached to the school. It looked like a monkey.

Kira frowned. "What the heck-"

The speck jumped off and fell closer and closer to them, until-

It landed on her foot.

Ati made cheerful conversation with the odd blue-haired boy (the speck) while Kira howled and hopped around on one foot. It seemed like everything wanted to injure her today,

As it happened, the boy wanted to fight.

And Kira wanted an apology.

"Well," the boy crowed, "You wanna fight? Or are you scared to face the mighty Black*Star?"

But before Kira could say anything in return, a blonde girl in pigtails ran to them, shouting "NO!"

Edging away from Kira, the girl sprinted for the guy calling himself Black*Star.

"Don't you know who that is?" she whispered furiously.

"It's rude to gossip," Kira said, bored with these people already.

"I'm sorry!" The girl squeaked.

Ati said, "Uh, hisies! Do you know where the, like, conference room is?"

"And maybe a vending machine?" Kira added. "Cause I need some major snackage." She flashed her sharp teeth for emphasis.

Another boy walked up, this one with tossed white hair. "Conference room's to the left of the Death Room, and we don't have any vending machines. Also," he said, surveying them, "Why are you leashed up?"

Kira grinned, delighted he'd asked. "Because," she said, already feeling the blissful floating feeling of insanity ebb at her, "I have a tendency to _eat_-"

Ati yanked the leash back, jerking Kira away from the albino boy.

"Anyway," she said cheerfully, "thank you for the instructions. Kthnxgottagobye!"

And with that, she strictly led Kira into the school by the leash.

On the way, despite the lack of vending machines, Kira managed to snag a bag of chips . She was still munching when they entered the conference room.

Death was sitting at the head of the table, with the other Death Scythes seated. It looked like they were the only ones late. Some of the Death Scythes looked annoyed, like "Ugh, dumb kids these kids have no respect for punctuality".

Kira happily ignored them.

She plunked down in the nearest chair and put her legs on the table.

"Chip, Death?" She offered.

Lord took the chip with his overly large hand and fit it through his nose hole in the mask.

"Mmm, sea salt and vinegar, my favorite!" He exclaimed in his goofy voice, while everyone else _eew_ed.

"Anyway," he continued, "Like I said, the Kishin's madness has been spreading through the normal world. Normally, I'd say getting rid of the Kishin immediately would be the best way, but we simply don't have enough forces. We would lose, and be engulfed in insanity."

Azusa straightened her glasses. "Why don't we track down the Kishin's path of destruction and set a trap?"

Death shook his head. "Asura is more metaphysical than physical. It would take a lot of wavelength to make a trap."

Justin yelled, "What if we take him by surprise?"

"He can't be surprised," Death said. "His consciousness is everywhere."

Justin cocked his head. Then repeated his question.

Spirit sighed. "No, it wouldn't work," he said before Justin could ask again.

Kira was becoming increasingly more bored. She had finished her chips long ago.

Finally, because the boredom was too much, she suggested, "Why don't I, like, infuse you all with my madness, like a vaccine? Then you won't go crazy when we fight the Kishin."

Everyone turned to look at her.

Lord Death pondered it. "Well," he said, "it would defend against it..."

"But what do you mean, 'infuse us with your madness'?" Azusa inquired Kira.

"Well, I'm crazy. So crazy that, like, it protects me from other brands of crazy. That's why Kishin madness never affects me."

"It never affects me either," Ati added. Everyone jumped, because they barely noticed the smiling girl until then. "But for different reasons."

"Her soul is so pure and innocent it can't process madness." Kira explained.

"Well," Death said, "I suppose it's settled then."

"What's settled?" Spirit asked.

"Ati and Kira will lead the attack on Asura."

* * *

I'm gonna stop there, cuz I'm too beat to write anymore. I stayed up all night last night studying for a biology test. YYYYaaawwwnnn...

See you later!

Schizo Problems

m too beat to


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Soul Eater not owned by me. My well-rounded parents would have a heart attack.

* * *

While Kira never expected special treatment or attention at the DWMA, she did expect at least a few friends. Or maybe some respect, too.

Of course, neither came to pass. The meisters and weapons gossiped and stared openly, never coming too close. Even with the leash on, she had never felt so much like a wild animal.

Now, Kira was insane. So she never thought (or hoped for) anyone to get very close to her, nor treat her like a celebrity. But for Death's sake, she was the youngest Death Scythe! And everyone was treating her like a stain on the carpet!

After the meeting, Ati and she parted ways. Usually, weapon and meister slept in the same apartment, but since Kira preferred cramped (THEY ARE COZY!) spaces, there would be no room for her cheerful friend.

She opened the door to her little cottage, headed for the linen closet (shelves removed) she used as a sleeping place.

Instead of sleeping, she just sat on the floor, her back to wall, and stared forward apathetically.

_They all hate me, _she thought, _why do they hate me? It's not like before..._

But immediately, this made her think of her childhood. Because? Well, because it sucked. (1)

_A skinny little 7-year-old lays down in the street, using a cardboard sheet as a shield from the rain. All of the harsh whispers she heard swirled through her brain, hissing-_

_Did you hear what happened?_

_They were her own parents!_

_I heard she...ATE them._

_Good heavens, what is she?_

_Her own parents! And have you seen her teeth?_

_Yes! Like a shark's!_

_I heard from Mrs. Hathaway the girl can turn into a weapon!_

_It must be the Devil's work! The girl is a monster!_

_A demon!_

_A murderer!_

_A-_

_"SHUT UP!" The little girl screamed, the voices in her head rising to a roar._

_"Just SHUT UP! I'll kill you!" Her eyes widened in fear, but then relaxed, her mouth spreading into a mad smile. "I'll...I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

_"My, my," A voice said, a tall shadow moving over the child._

_"Who are you?" The girl said suspiciously. Her arm morphed into a wickedly sharp weapon._

_"I'm a friend," the strange, silly voice answered. "I've come to take you to my school."_

_"A school!" The girl shrieked. "You're taking me to the asylum! I'm not mad, I'm not!" (2)_

_The figure chuckled. "You _are _mad, but that's just fine. I'll take you my academy, where you can control your madness."_

Kira snapped to attention. Dwelling on stupid things was pointless. Her parents were gone now (and delicious, for that matter), but she had Ati. And her magic collar restricted her, uh, more eccentric qualities, for the most part.

But life hadn't changed, regardless. She wondered how death would work, working for Death. Heh heh. She had made a joke. Kira's eyes closed, sleep overtaking her.

She slumped to the ground.

A tear escaped the corner of her eye.

Oh well. Who cared.

She was just a monster anyway.

* * *

(1) Because this is a Mary Sue story! There has to be a tragic backstory!

(2) Does this sound familiar to anyone? *Cough* Harry Potter *Cough*


End file.
